Six Flags: Ba Sing Se
by Kohroxmysox
Summary: AU The gaang is off to Six Flags for a feild trip! Katara hates Zuko for a reason unknown to him. In response, he never really liked her. When fate decides to stick them together for the trip, will things change? ZxK
1. Rude Awakening

**Six Flags: Ba-Sing-Se**

**Chapter One**

**Rude Awakening**

**By: Kohroxmysox**

A/N: This is an AU Zutara fic. The Avatar crew is off to Six Flags for a field trip! There's going to be super awesome roller coasters (The only Six Flags I've been to is Magic Mountain. If any readers have been to other Six Flags and have a favorite roller coaster they'd like to see featured, let me know the name of the roller coaster and a description. I'll give you credit for it!), a stop at Red Lobster-Shrimp, and a lot of flirting. Main ships are Zutara, George, Taang, and maybe a little Smellershot. I can probably find a way around it, but rating may change to M in later chapters. If anyone has a problem with that just let me know and I'll work around it, no problem. Please R&R!

Edit: There will be no rating change. The plot bunnies wouldn't allow it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, and I don't own Six Flags. I did own 2,000,000 pounds from the European Lottery once, but my mom wouldn't let me claim it since we live in the US.

O0o0O0o0O

It was 4:59 am, and, naturally, Katara Kuruk was sound asleep. She had no idea what was about to happen in her life. She knew a portion of her class was going to Six Flags to study things like velocity, and acceleration and she knew they were going to the beach afterwards to observe life in the tide pools. She knew that this trip was also just an excuse for the teachers and students to get away from doing real work for a little while. What she didn't know, was that the next few days would change her life. Hers, was just one life that would be affected. In fact, probably every student in their small group would change in some way or another over this trip. Katara had no clue, that, maybe, the greatest adventure of her life would start in ...five...four...three...two...one...

O0o0O0o0O

"Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy

one look puts the rhythm in my hand

still I'll never understand why you hang around

I see what's going down."

Katara moaned as her alarm started blasting "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. She didn't care that her science class was going on the biggest trip of the year in just an hour and a half, right now she just wanted to sleep.

"Cover up with makeup in the mirror

tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again

you cry alone and then he swears he loves you."

"Yes! I love this song!" Sokka cried from the hallway. The next thing she knew, was that he was in her room singing along to the chorus and doing his goofy spaz dance.

"Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

as your lies crumble down, a new life, she has found."

"Sokka, shut up!" Katara cried, "It's too early." She buried herself under her ocean blue covers, in hope of finding some quiet.

"A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect

every action in this world will bear a consequence

If you wade around forever you will surely drown

I see what's going down."

"Come on sis! Today's the big day! Even I don't want to crawl back in bed!" Her brother exclaimed proudly over th loud rock music. "So come on! Up, up, up!" He yelled throwing of her covers.

"Hey! Sokka!" Katara screeched, sitting up. "Ugh!" she groaned, grabbing her pillow, "and put a shirt on!" She said throwing it at him.

"I see the way you go and say you're right again,

say you're right again

heed my lecture."

"What are you so excited about anyway?" She asked calming down and rubbing her eyes. "It's just Six Flags, we've been there before."

"Uh, nothing." Her shirtless brother stuttered.

"Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

as your lies crumble down, a new life, she has found."

Realization flooded over Katara as she gave an evil smirk. "Oh, I get it. You're trying to impress someone, like, I don't know, Suki?"

"No! No, of course not!" He stammered, blushing.

"You like her, don't you?" She said mockingly.

"Me? Like Suki? Heh, heh, Woo! Ya, right." Sokka said nervously.

"Face down in the dirt, she said,

this doesn't hurt, she said,

I finally had enough.

Face down in the dirt, she said,

this doesn't hurt, she said,

I finally had enough."

Katara looked at her brother knowingly and crossed her arms. 'He has the lamest excuses.' she thought to herself.

"Ok, I do, please don't tell her!" Sokka begged.

"One day she will tell you that she has had enough

he's coming round again."

"Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

as your lies crumble down, a new life, she has found."

"Chill Sokka, I can keep a secret." Katara said leaning over to turn her alarm off.

"Oh, um, well, thanks Katara, I owe ya one." her brother stated, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Uh, huh." She yawned.

An awkward silence filled the room. The Kuruk siblings seemed to be at a loss for words without the background music of The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"Well, get out! I have to change!" Katara yelled at her older brother. But, then added a smile to show she was breaking the silence,

"Okay! I'm leaving!" He said, closing the door on the way out.

Katara smiled to herself. She had to have the weirdest older brother in the world.

O0o0O0o0O

At the same time Zuzo Sozin and has sister Azula were sound asleep. Unfortunately, they didn't get the opportunity to wake up to the rock music of an oddly named band. Nope, their uncle Iroh had something different in mind for them...

O0o0O0o0O

Iroh Sozin opened the door to the guest bedroom where his niece and nephew were staying. They had a big day ahead of them, actually, he did too. Chaperoning a bunch of teenagers? Well, of course, he hadn't actually gotten around to telling the two yet, but, well, they'd find out soon enough. He looked down at the two siblings and smiled. They looked so innocent when they were asleep, when they were awake was a completely different story. While Azula was manipulative Zuko was rash. She would think things through down to the smallest details; Zuko would act without thinking. He had to admit, he had a stronger connection with Zuko than Azula. His niece, never seemed to need advice, he gave it anyway though, but she rarely listened. Zuko, on the other hand, needed advice, not that he would say it. When Iroh gave him advice, he would listen. Azula had plenty of guidance from Ozai, who favored her. Zuko really had no one to guide him, then Iroh moved back to the city, after losing his son, and started bonding with Zuko. They had gotten even closer when Zuko came to work at Iroh's tea shop earlier that year. Iroh was really the only one in the family who loved Zuko.

The elder Sozin snapped out of his trance remembering the task at hand. He gulped, almost scared. Waking up two teenagers was bad enough, but when it's five in the morning, and the two teens are Zuko and Azula, there was a good reason to fear for his life.

'Well,' Iroh thought to himself, 'here goes everything.'

O0o0O0o0O

Azula slept soundly in her uncle's guest room on her twin bed. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, nothing like her bed back home, but that didn't matter. Azula was a perfectionist, she was a bit picky at times, but she didn't act like a princess. She liked playing football with the boys, like Jet and his gang. Or, when Aang and his friends joined. When the Kuruk boy would play, Ty lee would join in too. She was fast and was a great wide receiver, but would only join if he was with them. On day's Jet's girlfriend would watch, she and Mai would sit and talk to her. Azula would sometimes stop to talk with them too. On days that Zuko joined, Mai would play. Mai was actually an awesome quarterback. She had great aim and always threw the ball strait. Azula was the strategist on the field, she could easily see gaps and weaknesses of the other team and would find a way to use them to her advantage. She could also play every position on the field, so, depending on who her teammates were, could fill any gap there offense or defense had. Because of her all-around talent, she was nearly always picked first. Nearly, because the first few times she played, Jet's gang and the others didn't think she could play. She got the hang of it in the first few days and was soon better that most of the boys playing.

Yup, Azula didn't need much, but she did need her sleep. Tell that to uncle Iroh though.

"Azula," the old man said nudging her shoulder. She closed her eyes tighter and rolled over on her side while pulling the covers over her. "Azula, time to wake up. You have a big day ahead of you."

Azula moaned out a quick, "Five more minutes." in a sleepy voice.

Iroh then turned to her brother on the matching twin bed next to hers. "Zuko, it's morning. You're going on a big trip today." He said kindly to his nephew.

Zuko pulled his covers up and muttered, "It's too early."

Iroh sighed and talked to them both. "Come on you two, don't you think it would be better to start the day with some breakfast and meditation."

The Sozin siblings moaned in response.

The elder Sozin tried again, "Don't you think you should start off this grand adventure with some nutrition?"

Both teens managed to utter out, "No."

Iroh was beginning to get aggravated, that is, until he got an idea. Time to change his approach. "Now I'm not going to have to _sing_ am I?"

Both siblings eyes shot open. Azula voiced what they both were thinking. "You wouldn't dare."

"Just watch me." Their uncle said smirking. It was rare he got an idea so evil he had the opportunity to smirk. He then started to sing a song he heard once from a group of traveling hippies:

"Two lovers, forbidden from one another,

a war divides their people,

and a mountain divides them apart."

Azula scurried out from under her covers and stood on the red and black carpet on the hardwood floor and announced, "I'm up!"

Zuko stood up next to her half a second later and queried, "So, what's first, breakfast, or meditation?"

Both siblings stood with a smile plastered on their face and eyes wide. That had to have been one of the best plans Iroh had ever thought of, now if only telling them he was chaperoning was this easy.

O0o0O0o0O

A/N: There you have it! The first chapter of my first story is up! I think I got the whole "Azula plays football" thing from a comment I heard somewhere. "American football and rugby are the closest things you can get to war." Things will get more interesting later. In the next chapter or two I hope! "Face Down" may be a reoccurring theme in this story, so if you haven't heard it, you need to. Best song ever! Oh, and the first part wasn't supposed to come out like a song-fic. It's just Katara's radio. Please review!

Sox


	2. Seating Arrangements

**Six Flags: Ba-Sing-Se**

**Chapter Two**

**Seating Arrangements**

**By: Kohroxmysox**

A/N: Because I forgot this last chapter, I'd like to give a big thanks to the person who inspired me to write this AU, renagrrl! Her story, College Daze, is awesome! Read it if you get the chance!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Six Flags. If I did, then why would you be reading this disclaimer?

O0o0O0o0O

Jet crossed his arms and leaned against the fence nonchalantly and checked his cellphone. 6:20. Where was Katara? They'd be leaving in ten minutes. He looked around, trying to figure out who still had to show up.

Pipsqueak and Smellerbee were standing a few feet away from him, talking about something or another. Then Hahn stood with his arm around Suki as they talked with Jin and Haru. Aang was reading Toph some of the information he had found on-line, while Ty-Lee and Mai sat listening to one of the two's i-pods.

Let's see, that left Katara, Longshot, Azula, Zuko, and Sokka.

He glanced over at master Pakku, professor Bumi, and Aang's guardian, Mr. Gyatso, who were helping to load all the bags into the bus.

Again, Jet pulled his cellphone out of the pocket of his black Volcom jacked. 6:23. Damn! Where was she!

O0o0O0o0O

Pipsqueak sighed in frustration, he had had this talk with Smellerbee a couple dozen times already.

"Look, Smellerbee," he said in his deep voice, "If you like Longshot, just tell him if it's driving you this insane."

"But, what if he doesn't say anything." Smellerbee said looking down at her feet. "What if he doesn't like me back? It would make our friendship all awkward."

Pipsqueak tried his hardest not to groan. He was having a serious case of deja vu. He would never understand girls. He told her the same thing over and over and it always ended up being the same conversation, only with a different interruption each time. And how could things get more awkward between the two? He doesn't even talk in the first place! Well, unless it's something he cares about.

"Hey Longshot." Jet said coolly as the teen rounded the corner.

"Hey." Pipsqueak and Smellerbee responded.

Longshot nodded and walked up to them after setting his bag down by the bus.

"Made it with five minutes to spare." Jet said looking at his Nokia cellphone.

"Jet, you've been looking at your cellphone every thirty seconds." Pipsqueak said, "what's up?"

Jet angled his face toward the street so that they could see his profile, "It's not like Katara to be this late..." he said taking the twig out of his mouth.

"And you miss making out with her before school starts." Smellerbee finished for him with an eye roll while crossing her arms over her white and gray Old Navy T-shirt.

Jet smirked and put the twig back in his mouth. "Ya, sort of."

Pipsqueak frowned, there was more too it than that, wasn't there?

O0o0O0o0O

Zuko scowled as he looked at the clock. Not that he wanted to spend the next two days with his immature classmates, but it was three minutes before they were supposed to leave for Six Flags and he, Uncle Iroh, and Azula were still driving to the school.

Not the best morning of his life. First there was Iroh's singing, then his uncle burned breakfast because he became too relaxed meditating, so they had toast for breakfast. They set out, but had to turn back a minute later because Zuko had left his i-pod. Then there was a ton of traffic because of a huge car crash. About three cars and a produce delivery truck were involved and there was some wacko shouting, "My cabbages!" Now Zuko was late.

Zuko let out a sigh of relief as he saw the landscape of Omashu United Middle/High School. He looked at the clock. Two minutes. Just in time. He thought as they pulled into the school parking lot.

He and Azula raced to get their bags from the trunk and saw that there was an extra bag. They just stared for a moment as realization flooded over them.

"He didn't." Zuko said eyes widening.

"He wouldn't." his sister replied as they both turned to face their uncle.

"He did." Iroh said as he walked up to get his bag out as well.

"Aw shit!" Zuko heard his sister whisper under her breath.

Zuko shook his head in disbelief. How could his uncle do this? "Oh, whatever!" Zuko said waving it off. "We don't have time, let's just go."

And so they walked off, Zuko leading the way. 'Great, woke up to uncle's singing, listened to some moron obsessed with cabbages for a few minutes till we got through traffic, showed up late, and now Uncle's chaperoning. Definitely not my day.'

"Nice of you to join us Mr. and Ms. Sozin." Master Pakku said to Zuko and Azula as Iroh walked up to the other chaperons. "Just put your bags down here, we'll take care of them."

The Sozin siblings nodded and walked over to see their classmates. Azula walked over to Mai and Ty Lee and Hahn came up to Zuko.

"Hey man. What took you so long?" Hahn greeted.

"Traffic and an insane cabbage merchant." Zuko replied honestly.

"Cabbage?" Hahn snickered, "Dude, are you cereal?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow and smiled letting out a small choke of laughter, "Uh, cereal?"

"Jin goofed and..." he was interrupted by a punch on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Hahn! You're not telling him too!" Jin whined coming out from behind him.

"Now that I know it bugs you he's not the only one I'll tell." Hahn said smirking.

Jin crossed her arms across her green hoodie jacket and frowned. She then turned to leave, but not without punching Hahn again with an eyeroll.

He rubbed the spot where he'd been punched and said, "You know she's stronger than she looks." Zuko smiled. "So anyway, Jin said cereal instead of serious."

Zuko nodded, "You really gonna tell everyone?"

"You bet!"

"Alright, I'm gonna go see Jet. See if I can slip cereal in."

"Okay, cool," Hahn said with a smirk as he turned around, "Later man."

Zuko had no sooner turned around when he felt a body shove against his violently. Zuko stumbled back a few steps, but quickly regained his balance. He looked to see who ran into him. Blue Wave Vans, jean, knee length shorts, white Hollister jacket, navy and gold South Pole T-shirt, and her signature braid.

"Watch it!" he yelled at her.

"You watch it jerk!" Katara yelled back.

"Hey, you ran into me!"

"So don't get in the way of people who're running!"

"Don't run into people who are walking!"

They stared at each other for a moment before Katara stormed off in a huff and gave her bag to master Pakku.

"Students!" Principle Bumi cried out to the teens. None turned their heads. He cleared his throat and then yelled into his blow horn, "STUDENTS!" If anyone was still half asleep, they weren't anymore.

"Thank you." Bumi said taking the blow horn away from his mouth and motioning for them to gather around. "Now, we are about to depart for Six Flags." With this sentence a small cheer rang through the students.

"However, on our last trip, there was much raucous on the drive and therefore we are initiating seating arrangements." With this, the students groaned.

"We chaperons have made a chart depicting where you will each sit. Now if you will all, please come and see the chart..." With this everyone rushed to see who they were seated by.

Zuko pushed through the crowd to look at the chart:

Katara, Zuko Ty Lee, Hahn

Longshot, Jin Pipsqueak

Toph, Mai Sokka, Suki

Jet, Haru Smellerbee, Azula

Iroh, Gyatso Pakku, Aang

Bumi

What the heck? There had to be some mistake! There was no way he could survive a three hour trip to Six Flags sitting next to her! She hated him! He didn't know why, so he basically ignored her since every time they were around each other things got ugly. What just happened was an example.

Zuko stormed over to his uncle. "What's the meaning of this!" He shouted at Iroh. "You know I can't survive sitting next to her! What were you old gasbags thinking!" Iroh simply smiled and motioned for him to turn around.

Everyone was in the crowd discussing the arrangement. Well, more like shouting at the unfairness of the situation. Bumi, Pakku, Iroh, and Gyatso were just watching with smiles on their faces. They let it continue for a few more minutes before Bumi pulled out the blow horn again.

"Attention!" All eyes turned to Bumi who was setting down the horn.

"Now, you may be upset about the seating arrangements but we have an explanation." At this, master Pakku took over.

"Things at this school have gotten too cliquey. The whole school lives as if divided except for on rare occasions! We hope being forced to sit next to people you know nothing about will bring a sense of unity back to this school!"

Aang nervously raised his hand. "Master Pakku, sir."

"Yes Aang?"

"Um, well, no offense, but, why am I sitting by you?"

"Because of what happened last trip. You may recall your pet lemur jumping out of your backpack and attempting to rip the hair off the face of our guide."

The whole class laughed remembering their trip to the military base and Momo pulling Zhou's sideburns.

Aang laughed nervously, "Heh, heh, right."

"So I watching you to make sure no shenanigans take place this trip. Now this will be the arrangement for the trip to Six Flags and then to the beach. On the way back you may sit where you wish." he finished.

A murmur of reluctant acceptance spread through the students.

Principle Bumi smiled, "Excellent, now lets move! We have a long drive ahead of us!"

O0o0O0o0O

A/N: Those shoes Katara has. The Blue Wave Vans. Ya, They are so awesome! Their real name is Blue Wave Total Eclipse Vans. I can't find them in a size 6. :( Oh, and the list, harder to make than it may seem. It took forever to make sure no one was by anyone they normally talk to. It's hard making people's lives miserable. I don't know how teachers... I mean. Look! A monkey! Give a review and pet the monkey... MONKEY! XD


	3. Road Trip! Convos 1

**Six Flags: Ba-Sing-Se**

**Chapter 3**

**Road Trip! Convos 1**

**By: Kohroxmysox**

A/N: This'll be more of a humorous chapter. Conversations (Convo's cause it sounds cooler), both through texting and talking. Written in more of a script format. Some parts written regular. It may seem longer but it's about the same word count as the last two.

Here's the seating arrangements:

Katara, Zuko Ty Lee, Hahn

Longshot, Jin Pipsqueak

Toph, Mai Sokka, Suki

Jet, Haru Smellerbee, Azula

Iroh, Gyatso Pakku, Aang

Bumi

Review! Oh, and Toph can see in this. I don't care if it's messed up! It's an alternate universe! Toph's family's rich! They could have afforded some sort of laser eye surgery for her when she was little or something.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Six Flags. I do own a Websters dictionary, that recently added the word ginormous to it's archive! I do not own the word ginormous, but I will use it in school the first chance I get to annoy the teachers who all say ginormous isn't a word! Mwa ha ha ha ha!... I mean. Look! It's starting!

O0o0O0o0O

Sokka smiled as he climbed into the bus the school had christened Appa. He was the only one smiling but he didn't care. This was his chance with Suki! Somewhere in the Spirit World Koh, or Wan Shi Tong, or whoever was in charge of luck decided that he deserved some. Now all he had to do was not screw up! Somehow that was always easier said than done.

Bumi: Alright! Let's get ready to leaf! (pulls out a leaf)

Everyone: ...

Wait! This was an opportunity! Quick come up with something Sokka! He stood up. He didn't know what he was doing but he did it anyways.

Sokka: Ya! Now can I get a woo woo!

Around him people were staring and/or cracking up but some actually woo'd. He decided to push his luck a little farther.

Sokka: Now somebody scream!

Some of the people around him screamed, others rolled their eyes, but most couldn't do either from laughing so hard.

Sokka pointed at Bumi and winked, gesturing him to start the bus.

As the engine started, Master Pakku turned around.

Pakku: Mr. Kuruk! (points index finger down)

Sokka stuck his arms out in front of him and spread his fingers, bowed his head and sat down.

Suki sat on his left giggling with a wide smile on her face. He looked at her and smirked. She took her right hand off her mouth to punch his shoulder lightly.

Suki (giggling): You are such a dork!

Sokka: (leans back putting his hands behind his head) I try.

Suki rolled her eyes but continued to giggle. For once Sokka got out on the right foot. What a way to start the trip of a lifetime!

(A/N: Congrats Sokka! That seriously happened to me while waiting in line once! Some random guy just blurts that out out of no where! My friend was the only one wooing, no one screamed and all these random people are cracking up! XD)

O0o0O0o0O

Text: Jet and Katara

Jet: Hey Kat! U showed up late 2day. Y?

Katara: Traffic, crazy cabbage guy, Sokka 4got 2 pack last night, a bunch of stuff.

Jet: Cabbage?

Katara: I know. lol

Jet: NEway, that's 2 bad. I wanted 2 show U something.

Katara: What?

Jet: I'll show U l8r.

Katara: Ok cool, C ya then.

Jet: l8r

O0o0O0o0O

Text: Zuko and Hahn

Zuko: Hey.

Hahn: Hey, U're next 2 Kat:P What's with U 2 NEway?

Zuko: I have no clue. We could actually toler8 each other B4 the car crash. When I got back from the hospital she just h8ed me. I don't get it.

Hahn: NE ideas?

Zuko: None.

Hahn: We all play football 2gether. We're all laughing and joking then. Y not off the field?

Zuko: Football must B 1 of those rare things that unites R school Professor Pakku was talking about.

Hahn: Don't go all deep on me dude. No philanthropy on this trip!

Zuko: Uh, U mean philosophy?

Hahn: Whatever!!!

O0o0O0o0O

Text: Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee

Azula: Hello girls.

Mai: Azula, saw your uncle chaping. That sux.

Azula: I'll live.

Ty Lee: So what rides do U 2 want 2 try at the park?

Azula: I hear The Face Stealer is the best around.

Ty Lee: Guaranteed to get U 2 scream!

Mai: I take that as a challenge.

Azula: If it gets a shot of Mai screaming I will kiss the first guy I see!

Mai: We'll hold you 2 that statement.

Ty Lee: You're kissing some1 2day Azula!

Azula: We'll C.

(A/N: Let's hope Mai screams! Don't forget this includes chaperons! XD)

O0o0O0o0O

Text: Toph, Aang, and Katara

Aang: Hey guys.

Katara: Hey.

Toph: Sup.

Aang: So Sokka seems to be happy. He won't answer my texts.

Katara: Knowing Sokka he probably has his phone off so he can flirt w/ Suki.

Toph: At least 1 of us likes the seating arrangements. I'm stuck next 2 miss gloom & doom.

Katara: You think I'm happy next 2 scarface?

Aang: A bit rude there Kat.

Toph: And scarface is my name for Zuko.

Katara: Never called it.

Aang: Hey U 2 have nothing 2 complain about! I'm sitting next 2 the teachers!

Toph: lol!

Katara: Good point.

Aang: How long have we been driving?

Toph: MayB a half hour? I-pod time!

Katara: Already?

Toph: Y not?

Aang: Wacha listening 2?

Toph: Teenagers by MCR, U?

Aang: Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Katara: That was playing on my alarm this morning! Sokka burst in and started singing along w/ the chorus.

Aang: lol!

Toph: That's Snoozles 4 ya!

Aang: Kat, what about U?

Katara: Lip Gloss by Lil Mama.

Aang: ...???

Toph: OMGWTFBBQ Kat!?!

Katara: lol! Joke! It's Not Over by Daughtry.

Toph: Well, not as bad.

Aang: lol! U scared me Kat!

O0o0O0o0O

Convo!: Suki and Sokka (note: the laughter is implied)

Suki: (clutching her stomach in laughter) So wait, you're locked outside with the hose on high pressure, Toph's inside eating your peach cobbler, Katara's out with Jet, Aang's trying to finish his final project on the history of hog-monkeys that he put off for a month, so, where's Momo?

Sokka: Oh, see this is where it get's good. Remember those coconuts Aang was going to use to make the pina coladas?

Suki: The ones none of you could open?

Sokka: Ya! Those!

Suki: And then you tried the fishhooks and got one stuck in you're thumb?

Sokka: Two remember?

Suki: Who thinks they can get a fishhook out with another fishhook?

Sokka: That's beside the point.

Suki: Why did you try using a fishhook in the first place?

Sokka: Because no one wanted to try a knife and lose a finger. Anyway, Momo got a hold of them and climbed up on the roof trying to break them.

Suki: Uh, huh. Then what?

Sokka: So Jet and Katara get back and Kat knocks on the door. Momo drops a coconut and it lands on Jet's head right as Toph opens the door with the cobbler and a glass off lemonade.

Suki: Who eats peach cobbler with lemonade?

Sokka: Toph has all sorts of weird food combinations, carmel coated pickles, ketchup and potato chips, the list goes on and on.

Suki: Are you cereal?

Sokka: Cereal?

Suki: Jin goofed, now we're trying to get everyone to say cereal instead of serious.

Sokka: Cool. I'll spread it. Now, where was I, oh right! Jet passes out, lands face first in the cobbler, Toph freaks and drops the lemonade on his head!

Suki: And you're still in the backyard in your underwear being attacked by the hose?

Sokka: That hose is possessed! It's out to get me!

O0o0O0o0O

Text: Jet, Smellerbee, Pipsqueak, and Longshot (He's being sent the messages)

Jet: Hey guys.

Pipsqueak: Sup.

Smellerbee: Hey guys. Y was Katara so late Jet?

Jet: Something about an insane cabbage guy.

Pipsqueak: ...???

Smellerbee: Ooookaaayyyy then.

Jet: Hey, this may seem a bit out of the blue but I need your guys help with something.

Pipsqueak: What?

Jet: First U have to swear 2 never tell a soul.

Pipsqueak: Swear.

Smellerbee: Promise.

Longshot: -- -- -- (note: that's a nod)

Jet: Great, and this may B asking a bit much of U guys.

Smellerbee: Just say what it is Jet.

Jet: Well, it's about Kat...

O0o0O0o0O

Text: Jin, Haru, and Hahn

Jin: Hey guys. Suki won't answer her cell.

Hahn: I know, shes 2 busy cracking up with ponytail guy.

Haru: He's not half bad U know.

Jin: Hahn just doesn't like him because Yue liked Sokka better B4 she... U know.

Hahn: No, because he was dating Ty Lee when he stole Yue from me.

Haru: Well U were giving her reason 2 want some1 else.

Jin: Sort of like Jet and Katara now.

Hahn: Shouldn't B long B4 she finally finds some1 she actually likes.

Haru: U've learned your lesson, huh Hahn?

Hahn: ttly. I messed up a good thing, but me and Suki...

Jin: U only got 2gether last week. I doubt he even knows!

Hahn: Ya, if we were 2 break up it'd be better 4 it 2 happen now.

Haru: That's deep dude. What have U done w/ Hahn!!!

Hahn: lol! Chillax man! I'm still going 2 try and stop him.

Jin: That's better!

Hahn: So, about the Jet and Katara thing, who do U think it would B?

Jin: MayB Haru! Lol!

Haru: That was back in grade school! Give it a rest!

Jin: Don't count on it!

Hahn: Jin, are U cereal?

Jin: Shut up!!!

O0o0O0o0O

Text: Aang, Toph and Katara

Toph: Now I'm listening 2 Rockstar by...

Katara: EZ Nickleback. I'm listening 2 Girlfriend by...

Aang: Ugh! Avril Livine!

Toph: Ha ha, Twinkle Toes knows about girl songs.

Aang: Not by choice! I heard her remix on the radio once. XX

Katara: Of course it was terrible, she mixed it with Lil Mama!

Toph: Lil Mama kills everything!

Aang: Ya! I haven't worn lip gloss since she came out with her song Lip Gloss!

Toph: lol! Ya U have! Remember when we caught U and Sokka spying on us at Suki's sleepover?

Katara: lol! The Xtreme makeover?

Toph: lol! U guys made ugly chicks!

Aang: Sokka liked what U did w/ his hair though!

Toph: Snoozles' got guts wearing that in public. Got 2 give him props 4 that!

Katara: lol! How long have we been driving now?

Aang: About an hour.

Toph: Guys! I'm losing a signal!

Katara: Same!

Aang: Well, ttyl I guess.

Katara: C ya.

Toph: l8r.

O0o0O0o0O

A/N: Sorry if there's any Lil Mama fans out there. Katara can't use her phone now. Maybe she'll talk with Zuko! 3 There will be one or two more chapters like this before we get back to the regular story format. I wrote most of this the night before Comicon. And, I'm cool with the Maiko kiss. I've found a possible way around that! If you want the theory, go to my story, Zutara We're Not Dead Yet, or if you want the story, check out New Look.

Also there will be no planned rating change. I edited the first chapter. No one complained, but I have new plans for the story, and if I took my old plans to the extreme I couldn't use the new plans and the plot bunnies would be very angry with me. No one likes an angry plot bunny. Please review! It would make the plot bunnies very happy!


	4. Road Trip! Convos 2

**Six Flags: Ba-Sing-Se**

**Chapter 4**

**Road Trip! Convos 2**

**By: Kohroxmysox**

A/N: To recap, everyone's lost cellphone service. Uh, ya, it's a lot better than it sounds. XD Here's the seating arrangements.

Katara, Zuko / Ty Lee, Hahn

Longshot, Jin / Pipsqueak

Toph, Mai / Sokka, Suki

Jet, Haru / Smellerbee, Azula

Iroh, Gyatso / Pakku, Aang

Bumi

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Six Flags, blah, blah, blah, you get it. On with the story!

O0o0O0o0O

Convo!: Iroh and Gyatso

Iroh: So, you are Aang's guardian, correct?

Gyatso: Yes, and you are Zuko and Azula's uncle?

Iroh: Yes...

Gyatso: ...

Iroh: ...

Gyatso: ...

Iroh: ...

Gyatso: Pai sho?

Iroh: I would love a game.

Gyatso: (takes out portable Pai sho board) The guest has the first move.

Iroh: (Places lotus tile)

Gyatso: I see you favor the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways.

Iroh: Those who do can always find a friend.

Gyatso: Then let us begin.

(both start placing tiles)

Gyatso (when finished): Welcome brother. The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets.

(both smile)

O0o0O0o0O

Katara couldn't believe it. No service, and she was next to... him! There's a simple solution. Just keep listening to your i-pod. It'll work... for now.

Zuko was furious. No service? Impossible! How could he survive next to her! He didn't even know why he couldn't survive next to her! Oh well, i-pod. Just keep listening to your i-pod... for now.

O0o0O0o0O

Convo!: Ty Lee and Hahn

Ty Lee: (sigh)

Hahn: Yours too?

Ty Lee: Ya.

Hahn: Well... what now?

Ty Lee: We could... talk?

Hahn: Okay, about what?

Ty Lee: Well, this has been bugging me for a while now.

Hahn: Shoot.

Ty Lee: It's about what happened with Sokka.

Hahn: Oh, ya. That's...

Ty Lee: If you don't want to talk about it then...

Hahn: No, that's been bugging me too.

Ty Lee: So what happened with you and Yue?

Hahn: Our parents set us up on a date. I thought she was hot, but I didn't really get to know her. All I could think about was... well...

Ty Lee: I get it.

Hahn: Right, anyway, I guess she started to like Sokka, and she started flaking more and more. One day I followed her and found her with him. We broke up and then she died in the big car crash...

Ty Lee: ...

Hahn: So what's your side of the story?

Ty Lee: Well, me and Sokka were a couple, and then when Yue transferred in, she started flirting with him. I didn't ever know what I did wrong, but he broke up with me. Before that, he had been avoiding me. After Yue died in the car crash, he begged me to take him back. Obviously I didn't.

Hahn: I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong. That's just the way dudes act when they meet another pretty girl who flirts with them. Even if they already have a pretty girlfriend.

Ty Lee: (giggle) You think I'm pretty?

Hahn: Uh, well, I, er, um, can't answer that. I'm sort of with Suki.

Ty Lee: (big smile) Good answer.

O0o0O0o0O

Convo!: Azula and Smellerbee

Azula: Ugh! Lousy service.

Smellerbee: You're not the only one.

Azula: Obviously.

Smellerbee: ...

Azula: ...

Smellerbee: ...

Azula: So what is there between you and Longshot?

Smellerbee: That's none of your business!

Azula: Smellerbee, don't you know well enough by now that I could easily find out if he likes you.

Smellerbee: And how is that?

Azula: Dating is like a game of football. You need to know everyone's stats if you are to find their weakness. I'm a very observant person Smellerbee. Before I joined your gang in football I would sit in the stands with Mai and Ty Lee and watch. I gathered all the information I needed beforehand. When I started, I knew everything I needed to, from how to throw farthest and straitest, to how Aang can't tackle for the life of him.

Smellerbee: And...

Azula: I've been watching you two, don't let that scare you. I watch everyone.

Smellerbee: Okay...

Azula: Of course, I don't have eyes everywhere, so I don't know everything...

Smellerbee: Could you get to the point?

Azula: Give me information on you and Longshot and I can find out how to get you two together.

Smellerbee: And what would you want in return?

Azula: I may ask a favor of you in the future, for now, there is nothing in particular I want. You'll owe me one. Deal?

Smellerbee: As long as you tell no one about this.

Azula: Naturally.

Smellerbee: ...(thinking she just sold her soul to the devil) Deal.

O0o0O0o0O

Convo!: Sokka and Suki (again, implied laughter)

Sokka: (wiping a tear from his eye) So wait, you were gonna _eat _Zing Lee?

Suki: Only if it came to that.

Sokka: But _eating him!_

Suki: We had been locked in the classroom for over six hours by then, we were getting hungry!

Sokka: But why Zing Lee?

Suki: Well, Sneers, Mai, and Lee didn't have enough meat, Song was the only one who could cook, something was wrong with the plumbing at Haru's so he hadn't bathed properly in a week.

Sokka: Eww!

Suki: I know, anyway, Hahn and I would be to gamy, and we wouldn't let them eat Jin.

Sokka: And how long were you locked in there?

Suki: About a day and a half. Most of our parents sent in missing person reports.

Sokka: How did you survive a day and a half without food! I would eat one of Toph's peanut butter covered onions before I let that happen!

Suki: Ew! Peanut butter and onions?

Sokka: You don't even wanna know what else she uses.

Suki: Try me.

Sokka: Well, she had them hollowed out and filled them with pickle relish, tuna, mayonnaise, and topped with lemon juice.

Suki: Sick! Wait... had?

Sokka: Well, I kinda left out that we sort of dare her to eat these things. It's our annual "Dare of the Week" challenge.

Suki: And how does it work?

Sokka: Well, every Friday the gaang meets up at Toph's place and we draw a name from a hat. If your name's drawn you have to do something totally crazy.

Suki: But what about the peach cobbler and lemonade?

Sokka: That was a dare once, she ended up liking it... you know, without the garlic.

Suki: Ew! That's sick!

Sokka: That's the point.

Suki: So what's the most insane thing anyone's had to do?

Sokka: Well, there was the time I had to streak through the Bei Fong Estate.

Suki: Oh my gosh, are you cereal?

Sokka: You bet I'm cereal!

Suki: What kind?

Sokka: Fruit Loops. And then there was the time when we dared Aang to ask out Azula.

Suki: Are you... Oh my gosh, what happened?

Sokka: She punched him.

Suki: For real? I don't remember...

Sokka: No, no, she _punched_ him. She poured the fruit punch on him at the dance.

Suki: She actually went out with him?

Sokka: No, no, no, he asked her out at the school dance.

Suki: So what else Fruit Loops?

Sokka: Aww, that's worse than Snoozles.

Suki: You came up with it, but whatever.

Sokka: Cool, anyway Jet joined us once.

Suki: And what did he have to do?

Sokka: Kiss Mrs. Bei Fong.

O0o0O0o0O

Katara looked at her battery, if she wanted to use it for the other two parts of the drive, she would have to stop listening soon. And, well, that meant... she couldn't... impossible. She was sore about it at first, but then she realized how ridiculous she was being. She was going to explain it to him about two weeks after he got back, why she had been acting the way she was, but, then there was another unfortunate meeting... she said some things, he got angry, she got angry, and she never really got even close to explaining her behavior. He hated her now, and, that was that...

On the other hand, there had to be a reason she had been put next to him. Master Pakku said that he wanted to bring a sense of unity back to the school...

But then again, it would be really awkward. It was practically a year since the crash and, talking about it now, would turn to yelling and...

Well, it may be awkward at the time, but, it would be worth it to not have to have a stare off every time they meet...

O0o0O0o0O

Convo!: Toph, Mai, Jet, and Haru

Toph: Man this stinks.

Mai: Tell me about it.

Toph: No service?

Mai: Ya, so now what?

Toph: Easy. (Leans forward and punches Jet's shoulder) Yo, Jet what up?

Jet: Ow! Er, hey Toph. Mai.

Mai: Jet. Haru.

Haru: Toph. Jet. Mai.

Toph: ...

Mai: ...

Jet: ...

Haru: ...

Toph: ...

Mai: ...

Jet: ...

Haru: ...

Toph: So... the weather's nice.

Jet: Ya, weather.

Mai: ...

Haru: ...

Toph: ...

Jet: ...

Haru: Well, this is awkward.

Toph: No. This passed awkward when Jet kissed my mom.

Haru: (laughing) Dude! Are you cereal? You kissed Mrs. Bei Fong?

Jet: It was a dare! And, cereal?

Haru: Jin goofed, now we're getting everyone to say cereal instead of serious.

Mai: For real?

Haru: Ya. Why not?

Toph: Whatever, I'll use it.

Jet: Ditto.

Mai: Why not.

Toph: And Jet. Yes, we dared you to kiss my mom, but we didn't dare you to try playing tonsil hockey with her.

Everyone: (cracking up)

Jet: I wish I hadn't, and not just because of the restraining order.

Haru: And why is that?

Jet: Toph, sorry dude, but your mom is a horrible kisser.

Everyone: (still laughing)

Mai: I bet Mr. Bei Fong didn't appreciate you kissing his wife.

Jet: The Bei Fong's were the least of my problems. You should have seen Katara.

Toph: Ya, ol' Sugar Queen was spazzing out for a week.

Haru: You guys made up in the end though.

Jet: Made up... made out... same thing.

Toph: (punches Jet) You perv!

Mai: He's a guy. What do you expect?

Haru: Hey!

O0o0O0o0O

Zuko looked at his i-pod battery life. He couldn't keep this up. If he wanted to use it again later, he would have to talk to her. Oh Koh, this was gonna be awkward. Well, here goes everything...

O0o0O0o0O

A/N: Oooh, cliffie. I realized how much I have to fit into these convo chapters, so I'm planning on two more like this before we get to Six Flags. I know I said there would only be two or three, but, to set everything up right, there has to be at least four, if not five. It should only be four. XD

And I wanna know your opinions on this. Would you want more convo chapters? Like for the drive to the beach? Or, should I stick with the regular format after the next few chapters? Let me know in a review or PM... Preferably a review.

Oh! And for later in the story, I need people to work at both Six Flags and Red Lobster-Shrimp. If you wanna be featured in a later chapter, let me know what job you want, what you wanna be called, and anything else you think I should know. I'll list the jobs and use random people from Avatar to fill the vacant positions. It would be a big help if you could list a backup job too. I only need so many people for each job. :)

Six Flags: Ba-Sing-Se -

Shopkeeper

Cashier

People who work at random stands

Roller coaster seat inspector

People who work with fast food

Photographer

Those people who have the pictures of people screaming on the roller coaster

Game booth worker ie. Whack-a-mole, Guess your weight/age guy ext.

Red Lobster-Shrimp -

Waiter/Waitress

Busboy/girl

Seater

And I also need people to work at the food/surf rental place at the beach. I'm sorry, but it's first come first serve. Gosh that was a long A/N. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
